LOST LOVER: THE BEGINING
by Miss KuroYuki
Summary: Mai and Naru had a fight resulting Mai to quit in her job in process. Then resulting for Naru to lost Mai FOREVER? THIS IS ONLY THE Beginning!
1. ARGUEMENT

Lost Lover

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt!

Summary: Mai and Naru had a fight resulting Mai to quit in her job in process. Then resulting for Naru to lost Mai FOREVER?

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

It was a rainy season and Naru for short for Kazuya Shibuya the young director of Shibuya Physic Research (SPR) is really pissed in the noon, because of a certain male friend of her assistant in the couch of his office.

* * *

**~~~FLASHBACK~~~**

'Mai is rather late today**…creak...**she's here', Naru went out of his office only to find his assistant with another young man that she brought with her.

**"Mai"** irritation could be heard in his voice

'Oh! Crap'" I'm sorry Naru"

"Hmp… Who's this with you?"

"Well…This my friend Yikuzu Ryu he let me share his umbrella with me, so I was thinking of offering him tea before he went his way"

" hmp…Tea"

"Yes"

**~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~**

* * *

Naru was now reading a book, Mai was in the Kitchen preparing tea. When Ryu spoke with him, Naru just gave him a death glare a COLDEST, SCARIEST glare ever and well…..

Mai was bringing the tea when Ryu told her this

"Oh Mai, I think I will go ahead…Um I will be going now bye!"

"Ah sure, okay"

The Ryu dashed of out of the office, looking really paled,*SIGH* This turns out to be the routine of the century. Every male friends of Mai that came along with her at the office would hurry home after she left them alone with Naru.

* * *

**Mai POV**

Whenever I left them with Naru they always ends up going home looking pale like they seen a ghost or a demon maybe. I have enough of this! If this goes on I'll never be able to look for a boyfriend.

Normal Pov

"NARU!"

"Hn?"

"Naru! What did you do this time+? You know I really don't understand you! If you had a problem with ME bringing my friends here then just say so.!"

"I didn't do anything. Why would you suspect me that I did something to them? And I don't have problems with you bringing your friends here."

"If you don't have problems then why my friends would not go out with me, after they went her at this rate I would end up being single!"

"I don't know, you would really end up being single because you're an Idiot!"

"Oh! That's it! Are you jealous? And you don't have the right to call me an idiot"

"No, I'm not jealous, who would be? And I change my mind, my office is not a café where you can relax and you shouldn't busy yourself with them it would just affect your work."

"If you're not jealous then , why? Are they not allowed anyway? And you can't restrain me! You're not my father nor **BOYFRIEND**! You already rejected me! I had it! I QUIT!"

Mai ran passed him and slammed the door shut . Naru was left there speechless.

* * *

The next day Naru saw a resignation letter on his desk and the spare keys of the office. When Lin knocked on his door Lin asked if Mai was having a day off or sick.

"Naru? Is Mai sick or had a day off?"

" She resigned"

Naru didn't reply after that lin left him there.

That noon the SPR gang burst open the door, and revealed Bou-san, Ayako, John, Yasuhara and Masako ( Masako and Mai had been good friends ever since she and john started dating)

"NARU!" Bou-san shouted

"what?" Naru walked out of his office

"Naru! Is it true Mai quit?"

"Apparently its true"

*Ring,Ring* Ayako's phone rang she looked at her phone Taniyama Mai was calling " SHUT UP YOU GUYS! MAI'S ON THE PHONE!"

_'hello,Mai?' '_

_Ayako, good afternoon' _

_'Same to you Mai' _

_' Ayako, sorry but I am quitting SPR please tell everyone'_

_ 'Mai why?'_

_'I am sorry Ayako can't tell you' _

_' Okay can we see each other tomorrow?' _

_' I'm sorry I can't, I have to go now! next week maybe? Bye!' _

_'Mai-'_ Ayako was cut off . She told everyone about their conversation.

When they were left alone by the gang Lin asked Naru:

" Naru did you had a fight before Mai quit?"

"…"

*SIGH* " You were jealous again weren't you? Naru you should tell her you know" then lin left him alone.

* * *

The next day Lin Received a call from bou-san

"Hello, takigawa-san?"

"LIN! Mai was-"

* * *

"Naru!"

"lin what is it?"

" Mai was in a -"

* * *

hahaha! another cliff hanger sorry about that guys! Is the argument part okay? I never tried writing a story with an argument before ... I don' really know what will be heir argument so i just wrote on what's going on inside my mind ...So... I hope u like it! this is just like a background story for my LOST LOVER STORY this still have a chapter 2 so please wait for it! So please review! Oh please oh please don't be so mean with the comment please! sorry about the grammar and the spelling! hehehe not so good with english grammar! sorry!

please review and comment! thanks a lot!

Love lots,3

miss kuroyukihime (himenoyuki) :)


	2. GOODBYE MAI

LOST LOVER

**SUMMARY**_**:** Mai and Naru had a fight resulting Mai to quit in her job in process. Then resulting for Naru to lost Mai FOREVER? THIS IS ONLY THE Beginning!_Y

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mai Pov

I cried and cried till I arrived at my apartment. I didn't mean to say those unnecessary statements but, I just had it! After I calm down I poured myself a cup of tea and started writing my resignation letter. There was a mail in the mail box. When she opened the letter it says that:

_Dear Taniyama Mai,_

_We are requesting you to come to America. You're grandfather Taniyama Rumo would like to see you. His family was in an accident a year ago, so he is requesting to see you before he die._

_ Very Truly Yours,_

_ George Macbeth_

_ Secretary_

**_Normal pov_**

When she finished reading the letter she was a bit surprised by it, her grandfather Rumo was still alive. Of course she heard from her parents about her grandfather. Her father was only 15 years old when his parents divorced. The letter was accompanied with the ticket.

**Mai Pov**

Oh my! Grandfather is still alive after those years. I never saw him in person but I saw him in a picture. I think I will visit him maybe I will stay there over a year or months and to cool my head off. I should apologize to everyone first tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Normal pov**

The next day, Mai woke up in the morning to left the spare key and the resignation letter at Naru's desk. She also took her with her. When she returned she ate breakfast, and packed her stuffs. She was at the airport when she decides to call Ayako to tell her sorry for her to everyone.

She boarded the plane after she called Ayako. The plane stewardess was on the speaker.

_This is Flight 246 will be ready for take-off please fasten your seatbelts and turnoff all gadgets._ **(I don't really know what to say so I just made it up)**

* * *

**Mai Pov**

Ah! The sky sure looks peaceful better go to sleep. Just then I woke up I heard a very loud noise it was an emergency situation. People were panicking, the stewards were trying their best to calm them down but, I felt that the plane is going down then-

* * *

**Normal Pov**

The plane were Mai was boarded Crash in to the sea, only few survived some are missing. The news that the plane were Mai boarded crashed into the sea was told to Bou-san. Then the news travelled to the whole SPR gang.

* * *

"Lin, Is there news yet? About…Mai? Naru asked

"No, they are still looking " Lin answered

**~~~Days passed~~~**

***Ring Ring*** Lin answered the office phone

"Hello?"

"Good Morning sir we recovered a body here. And she matched the description you gave us, sir. We think we found the one you are looking for."

"Thank you we will be right there" Lin hang up the phone then informed Naru and the others.

They recovered a body, _which they believed to be_ Taniyama Mai. They gave her a proper funeral, where all her friends attended.

* * *

After the funeral Naru was left behind. He stayed there and finally said something. Her tomb stone says:

_ Here Lies Taniyama Mai a great, a loving friend. Who is loved deeply by everybody._

_ IN the memories of her Friends and family: SPR Gang_

_**"Mai, I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you sooner how I felt about you. I admit that I'm jealous and only too afraid to tell you how I felt because I'm scared of losing another person whom I cherish. But now it's too late. And now I lost you, you're gone FOREVER. I will miss you, I love you so much. Goodbye MY Mai. I will FOREVER regret this."**_

* * *

**So there you had it! Mai died on a plane crash( Really?) This only the background story of the LOST LOVER .SO SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! Please read LOST LOVER . When I post it though! :) **

**Thanks about the reviews i got thanks a lot! Maybe I will post the LOSt LOVER this week already had the hardcopy of the story. I just don't have enough time to post it so please wait for it!**

**Thanks again! OH! Review and comment,**

**LOVE LOTS,**

**miss kuroyukihime ( Himenoyuki) **

**I'M OUT! _**


End file.
